Work proposed during the coming year consists of: 1) Completing data analysis and writing up for publication of the following studies: (1) development of a "restrained eating questionnaire" and its application to persons whose fat cell size and number have been measured, (2) study of the heritability of obesity utilizing the National Research Council/National Academy of Sciences twin register of 15,000 twin pairs, (3) study of the eating behavior, physical activity and changes in body weight of children in families containing an obese and a non-obese same-sexed sibling, (4) studies of food choice and eating behavior in naturalistic settings, (5) study of weight loss, blood pressure change and emotional consequence of weight loss in a large-scale controlled clinical trial comparing behavior modification, appetite-suppressant medication and a combination in the treat of obesity. 2) Continuing "booster" treatments at decreasing intervals with half of the subjects who took part in the large-scale controlled clinical trial. 3) A controlled clinical trial of different methods of delivering behavioral treatments for obesity through the auspices of the United Storeworkers Union in New York City. 4) Beginning study of the heritability of obesity through the use of the Danish Adoption Register. 5) A controlled clinical trial of the use of spousal training with and without an appetite suppressant (fenfluramine) in the behavioral treatment of obesity, with particular attention reference to long-term follow-up.